User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare episode 11 - Rememberance
Chance Dragonoid: "Dhrakon and Drakohex, you two need to learn which side you should fight for before you can wield this great power! Demetrius and Drothkenoid, you two will never deserve this power. Aides and Horridian, you two have my blessing if you can learn to control this great power. Brawley, Helios, and Drago, you are perfect candidates to wield this power because you will use it for the greater good." Parasyte: "What is your place to say I don't deserve this power?!" Chance Dragonoid: "I am the Guardian of Dextra. Dextra is the name of the Six Attributes combined, therefore I guard the Six Attributes. As long as you are in this temple, I can see into your mind and learn everything about you. If you can't handle that, then begone!" Then he made Parasyte and Drothkenoid disappear. With a wave of Chance Dragonoid's hands, the Jewel Fragments levitated over to me. Me: "Thanks!" Chance Dragonoid: "You should get back to your friends. But first, get their Bakugan." Chance Dragonoid transported Immortus and I, with our Bakugan, to Dyzekia. The temple began to return underground. Dhrakon: "What about Drakohex and I?" Chance Dragonoid: "You have to realize what side you should really be fighting for." He vanished. Dhrakon jumped onto Drakohex's shoulder and they flew out. They flew around the skies of New Vestroia, deep in thought. The Bakugan below stared and wondered what Drakohex was because he was the only Bakugan of his kind. Drago opened a portal to Earth. We broke the capsules containing the Bakugan and threw them into the portal. When guards would come find us, Infinity Helios scared them away. Horridian made sure none of the Dark Hex Brawlers came looking for us. After all the Bakugan were freed, Immortus and I jumped into the portal ourselves. With our Bakugan of course. Earth When we arrived, there was a lot of construction going on. We did our best to find a quiet place to talk. I called up my friends. I told each one of them "Hey it's Masterz, meet me at the park." Phantom's reply: "Ok... Why?" Jade's reply: "You again? Leave me alone, I'm not going out with you!" Emilia: "...Im sorry but I don't know you. I think you have the wrong number''."'' Axel's reply... That's right, he didn't answer. I just left a message. I forget they had no memory. I texted each one of them 'look outside your house and tell me if you see a giant red dragon. If you do, meet me at the park.' Since Immortus didn't know where anyone lived, I just told him to wait at the park with all of Earth's Bakugan. First, I went to Phantom's house. Me: "DUUUUUUDE!" Phantom: "You weren't kidding..." Then I went to the beach where I found Emilia. Emilia: "I guess he didn't have the wrong number..." Then I looked all over town for Jade, couldn't find her. While looking for her, my phone rang. Me: "Hello?" Jade: "Okay! Fine! I'll go out with you! Just don't destroy the town with that dragon!" Me: "Ok... Just meet me at the park." On our way to the park, I saw Axel. "Yo dude! Want a ride?" Axel: "Uh..." Drago grabbed Axel and we flew to the park. I jumped off Drago and he let Axel go. We met Phantom, Jade, Immortus, and Emilia there. Drago returned to ball form. Me: "Guys, I know you might not recognize me but take these." I handed Hawktor, Olifus, Dharak, and Sabator to their respective brawlers, along with their Jewel Fragments. Then Clear Chance Dragonoid appeared in ball form. He and the Jewel Fragments glew. I could see everyone's Switch Code take form. I could feel it, all our memories being restored. Phantom: "Hey... what are we doing at the park?" I explained everything to them. "So now we're here. Make sense?" Jade: "Not at all." Then she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. "But things that don't make sense on Earth make perfect sense when talking about Bakugan." Me: "I'm so glad to have you all back." Emilia wrapped herself in Phantom's arms. "And we're glad to be back." She said, full of joy. Doom Dimension Parasyte was sitting on the ground, Drothkenoid (Bakugan form) right next to him. There were six tall pillars, each with a person standing on them, except for one. ??? #1: "You're telling us that just because you walked into a freaking ancient outhouse and a four-armed lizard just magically learned EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU?!" Parasyte: "Exactly." ??? #2: "You also revealed your identity to Dhrakon Dwyhte! What was that about?!" Parasyte: "I was planning to gain his trust then betray him so I could take the kingdom from his family." ??? #1: "Well your plan failed!" ??? #3: "Also, Brawley X Masterz knows who you are." Parasyte: "Yes BUT I know who HE is. I can find out everything about him. And mess it all up with this!" He held up a flash drive. ??? #4: "What's that supposed to be for?" Parasyte: "I used it to hack into the Dyzekian Castle's supercomputer. I can use it to hack anything." ??? #5: "It's Chance Dragonoid's fault. Go after him." Parasyte: "He has strange powers that even Drothkenoid can't surpass." ??? #1: "We will devise a plan on obtaining the six Orbs. You left us, Demetrius. Now you're back, begging for forgiveness. Drothkenoid has the same power as all our Bakugan, we can't let either of you two leave. We need you and you need us. When the time is right, we shall corrupt the pure and conquer all!" Parasyte revealed. The B.E.C.B.'s memories are restored. Parasyte is being judged by 5 unknown brawlers. Who are they? Find out on '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare!'''